Some polyethylene materials can be used for producing pipes, including extruded pipes.
In some instances, polyethylene materials with medium to high density can be designed to balance of environmental stress cracking resistance (FNCT), impact resistance (Charpy), and processability in the extrusion processes for making extruded articles such as pipes.